That Car
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Its sonnys birthday and Rico tries to top his best gift!


" So Sonny, what you want for your birthday man?"  
  
" Nothing Tubbs, you don't have to get me a thing."  
  
" Yes I do! I'm you're partner, its part of the partner things we do."  
  
" Is that right?" He smiled.  
  
" Yeah that's right, now what do ya want? Within my salary cap of course."  
  
" Well then I guess that Florida Gator cap I've had my eye on is out of the question!" He made a fake pout.  
  
" Funny! We don't get paid that low…do we?"  
  
Sonny sent a look over to his friend with a smile. As if to say " UH HUH!"  
  
" Rico, don't worry about it. Let's just let this one pass eh?"  
  
" Come on man…ok fine, what if I told you I would top the best birthday present you ever got?"  
  
" Three words…. Im- Poss- Ible"  
  
" What was it?"  
  
" Lets stop and grab a bite to eat, then I promise I'll tell you ALL about it, okay?"  
  
" Okay!"  
  
The two men sat at their corner table and Sonny started with his story.  
  
" I was about to turn 16… you should already know where this is going…anyway, my dad and I were driving and I saw this Mustang… kinda beat up, but to me, it was more than a car, I figured me and my dad could fix it up ya know? Mustangs were every kids dream back then; they use to say a mustang could fly. Man, I wanted that car so bad. Well, at the time, my dad was working a lot after my mom died and I didn't see him much. After a few years, I had totally forgotten about that mustang, until one night I got a call… my dad died of a heart attack." Sonny started to get a little choked up and Tubbs knew it. Tubbs continued listening intently.  
  
" He left a note for me, and in the note was a set of keys. With that mustang waiting for me at his work. He said he always did the best he could raising me and that he hopes the mustang flies. I still have that note somewhere, god I miss him."  
  
"Boy Id love to have that car" I whispered to my dad  
  
I've always heard a mustang flies.  
  
We could fix it up and make it new again  
  
All it needs is just a little time.  
  
-  
  
Daddy's hardly ever home since mama passed away  
  
He's always working over time.  
  
I know that he cannot afford to buy that car, even though, he'd love to make it mine.  
  
-  
  
Its not the car that I'm needing its the chance to be with him. I know that once these days roll past us they will never come again.  
  
So little time, we spent way too much apart  
  
But there would always be a part of us together in that car.  
  
-  
  
Finally let go of that dream and the time we could have shared.  
  
It was a distant memory.  
  
Until last fall a call came to say your dad was gone, could I come quick, he left a note for me.  
  
  
  
Buried dad right next to mom, up on Crodeys ridge  
  
There I said my last goodbye.  
  
I opened up the note and found a set of keys  
  
" Here's your car son, I hope it flies."  
  
  
  
And Its not the car that I'm needing, it's the chance to be with you.  
  
I hope you understand I always did the best that I could do.  
  
So little time, we spent way too much apart.  
  
But there will always be a part of us together in that car.  
  
There will always be a part of us, together in that car.  
  
  
  
Tubbs sat silent as he saw a tear stream down his partner's face.  
  
" Okay maybe, I can't top that." He smiled. " What ever happened to the car?"  
  
" Had to sell it to help pay for his funeral. I was one sad kid, let me tell ya."  
  
" You got any brothers or sisters?"  
  
" Yeah, one brother, one sister. I was the middle kid. My brother is the oldest, his names Kenny. My little sister is a year younger than I am, her name is Michelle. After my dad died, we got separated. No relative wanted all three of us so I haven't seen them in wow, ten, maybe fifteen years. Never really made an attempt to find each other. After I left for college, that was it, I had my scholarship, I was on my way you know, big tough football kid was gonna make it on his own."  
  
Tubbs sensed some doubt in his partner's voice. " You did make it Sonny! You're the best cop in Florida!"  
  
" If you're trying to get out of paying the bill, it ain't working man."  
  
" What? Come on, who doesn't know… ' Detective Sonny Crockett?"  
  
" Tubbs, some times, Sonny Crockett doesn't even know Sonny Crockett." With that he got up, reached in his pocket and threw a few bills on the table. Tubbs sat and watched his partner walk out to his car and light a cigarette. He had hit a nerve, but he wasn't sure if he felt sorry or not. It seemed to him it needed to get out of him, but at the same time was sorry he brought up the bad memories. He paid the rest of the bill and made his way out to the car. The ride home was pretty silent.  
  
" So I'll see ya tomorrow at 8?" Tubbs asked leaning in the car from the outside.  
  
" Yeah sounds good."  
  
Tubbs made a move towards his place and hesitated.  
  
" Hey listen sonny, I didn't mean…"  
  
" Don't worry about it, it was nice to think of em again. See ya tomorrow pal."  
  
" Alright, G' Night"  
  
After he watched his partner leave, he thought about how he could keep to his bet and top that gift. Sonny didn't need a new car; he just got the Testarrosa. There had to be something.  
  
4 Days later…. 2 days away from Sonny's Birthday.  
  
" Morning pal." Sonny slapped Tubbs on the back while he sat as his desk on the phone. Tubbs quickly said bye and hung up the phone.  
  
" Who was that?"  
  
" Who that, oh nobody! You eat breakfast yet?" He said quickly.  
  
" Rico? You trying to hide something?"  
  
" Ha! What makes you say that?"  
  
" Well first off, you got off the phone like it was on fire and two, you know I NEVER eat breakfast."  
  
" Sonny, I swear, nothings up."  
  
" Sure."  
  
" I swear."  
  
Sonny just nodded and sat down at his desk. Once he sat down the lieutenant called him into his office.  
  
Tubbs caught glances from Gina Trudy and Stan and he just smiled and winked. Making a hand motion to calm down.  
  
" Don't worry guys, he doesn't suspect a thing. Gina, are we pretty much set?"  
  
" Yeah, All set. Easier than I thought it would be."  
  
" Okay, what about you Stan?"  
  
" Yup, all good here too."  
  
" Trudy?" Tubbs asked finally.  
  
" No problem, you?"  
  
" I think it's all set up, might take a few more phone calls, but it should be all done by Wednesday."  
  
Sonny opened the door and everyone quickly went back to what they were doing.  
  
" What Castillo want?" Tubbs asked his partner.  
  
" Nothing just some discrepancies on some report."  
  
He sat at his desk. " So what do we got today partner?"  
  
Tubbs went to Switeks desk and grabbed a stack of files and put only a fourth on Sonny's desk, taking the rest for him.  
  
" This is what we got today, but since tomorrows your birthday, I'll take most of em."  
  
" Oh how thoughtful!" He winked.  
  
" I try." Tubbs shot back with a smile.  
  
*** Time to go home  
  
" If I have to look at another report, I think I'm gonna go cross eyed." Sonny commented throwing a folder on his desk.  
  
" It's too late for me." Switek said, making his eyes go cross-eyed.  
  
" You know Switey, sometimes your just plain weird."  
  
Sonny laughed. " Alright folks I motion that we go home to our comfy beds and maybe just maybe eat a late dinner."  
  
" Sounds good to me partner, I second it."  
  
" All opposed?… Then it's settled… Gooooood NIGHT!" Sonny said sarcastically.  
  
The group headed home. But everyone but Sonny still had a little work to do.  
  
* The next morning  
  
" Morning and happy birthday partner."  
  
" Thanks Tubbs...oh and by the way, in case I haven't told you, I hate surprises!" He smiled.  
  
" Yeah Yeah I know I know.... Oh um I got a flat on the way here this morning, you think you can drop me home tonight?"  
  
" Sure, whatever."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
The day went by as usual. They still hadn't finished up last night's paper work so they worked on that most of the day. Tubbs would frequently make his way over to the rest of the team and make sure everything was all set for tonight. Both Gina and Trudy left early to double check.  
  
" Alright pal, time to go home, I got a meeting with a bottle of JD at home waiting for me."  
  
" Ah alright, I'm ready." Tubbs replied placing one last file on the pile at the end of his desk.  
  
As they walked to the car Sonny eyed his partner.  
  
" You hiding something Rico?"  
  
" Nah, you said you didn't want anything, so I didn't do anything."  
  
" You're sure?"  
  
" I'm sure. Now come on." he opened the passenger door and got in."  
  
The ride home was pretty much silent until they reached his apartment. Sonny's eyes squinted. " Whose car is in your drive way?"  
  
" I don't know man, lets check it out."  
  
Sonny pulled up to the curb and both men got out and approached the car. Sonny's eyes grew wider. It was the most beautiful mustang he had ever seen, just like his old one.  
  
" Rico man, no way!"  
  
" Yes way."  
  
" How... Who... Why?"  
  
" You deserve it man."  
  
Sonny raced over and gave Tubbs a hug. " Thanks Rico. Let's take it for a drive."  
  
" Okay okay but it looks like some body's already in the driver seat." he pointed.  
  
Sonny smiled and yelled for Switek to get in the back seat. The door opened, but it wasn't Switek. Sonny's mouth dropped and he almost forgot to breathe. The passenger door opened and he couldn't take it, he burst in the tears right then and there. Still astonished by what was happening he spoke. " Kenny? ... Michelle?"  
  
" Sonny." His brother uttered, also fighting back tears. He raced over and the two embraced. Michelle had made her way over and the three hugged in unison. The three didn't comprehend what was taking place but it didn't matter, they were together again and they had to make it last. As they hugged and cried together Sonny spoke, " I can't believe this, this is amazing. How did you get here?"  
  
" I believe a friend of yours, Gina called me at home. I don't know how she found me. It took some convincing but I agreed." Kenny said with a smile. He was a bit older and more built.  
  
" Trudy was the one who called me, she dropped us both off about 20 minutes ago." Michelle added.  
  
Sonny looked over at Tubbs. He smiled and threw sonny the keys.  
  
" Happy Birthday Crockett."  
  
Sonny caught the keys and smiled back at his partner.  
  
" Thanks man. You win the bet."  
  
" Your welcome. Now you gonna take that car out or am I gonna have to take it back."  
  
" We're going, we're going." The three got in the car but before Sonny shut his door he yelled for Tubbs to come on.  
  
" Its time to be with your family man. And I don't expect to see you tomorrow either!" He yelled back.  
  
Sonny got of the car. " Be right back guys." He paced over to his friend. " This is the best birthday present I could ever get. I don't know how to thank you and the guys, cuz after this is over and they go back home, you guys will still be my family and that's all that matters."  
  
" Well, no body deserves this more than you, Sonny Crockett, your the best cop in Florida remember?"  
  
" With the best partner in the world."  
  
THE END!  
  
- As always,Till next time  
  
Trivette Lover Heather  
  
Jeff Carson performed "That car". Great singer. His rights a long with Crocketts rights don't belong to me, cuz if they did I would be with Sonny right now instead of writing this story. 


End file.
